El comienzo de un nuevo reto
by Estui
Summary: Al llegar a casa Ash se encuentra con su hogar en calma; "mama ya llegue, ¿pero qué haces aqui?"… que deparara después de la liga de Kalos y volver como sub capeón a nuestro héroe.
1. Chapter I:RETORNANDO A MI HOGAR

.

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

 **-pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _ **-pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-Pokemon con telepatía: hola gusto en saludarlos**_

 **RETORNANDO A MI HOGAR**.

Ash Ketchup de pueblo paleta acaba se despedirse de sus compañeros Bonie, Clemont y Serena. Quien en el último momento beso en los labios a Ash dejando sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros, y dejándolo pensativo en su último viaje así como en cada momento emblemático que vivió junto a sus compañeros.

Durante el retorno a casa Ash no solo recordó cada momento vivido durante su viaje en Kalos sino en las diferentes regiones a las que visito, especialmente aquella región donde se encuentra ahora su ¿Amiga? Serena y eso le trajo el recuerdo que en la frontera entre Kanto y Hoen se encuentra una instalación donde se reúnen los mejores entrenadores; fuertes, habilidosos, estrategas, empáticos con sus compañeros y pokemon, con valor y con firmeza en sus acciones. En eso andaba pensando cuando pikachu le llama la atención para indicarle que están en la entrada de su hogar Pueblo Paleta, al llegar a la puerta de su casa abre la puerta con un gran ánimo y alegría avisando que recién llega

Ya llegue!-anuncio Ash al entrar a casa

 **.pi pika pika!-secundado a su amigo**

Hola Ash, ¿como has estado?- dijo una voz muy familiar

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!-dijo sorprendido el azabache


	2. Chapter II: CONFESIÓN INESPERADA

**EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAMINO**

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

 **Capitulo II:**

 **CONFESIÓN INESPERADA**

¡¿Pero tú que haces aquí?!-dijo Ash sorprendido.

Vea profesor que su pupilo es muy energético-menciono riendo Scott

Ash muchacho Scott a estado siguiendo tu progreso todo este tiempo y te tiene una propuesta-contesto el profesor Oak.

¿Propuesta?, por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra mi mamá?-interrogo Ash.

Acá cielo, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje-menciono Delia mientras traía junto a Mr. Mime la varios platos con comida.

Mientras Ash les narraba todo lo que sucedió desde su llegada a Kalos junto a Alexa; como conoció a Clemon y Bonie, la forma en que Frokie lo "Capturo" a él, hasta el momento en que se Reencontró a Serena (este acto no pasó desapercibido por los tres adultos que lo acompañaban), obviando el momento en que se lanzó de la torres de Lumios

- _¿Serena, ese nombre se me hace muy conocido, de donde lo recuerdo?- se interrogaba mentalmente el profesor Oak mientras oía las aventuras de su ya no tan pequeño pupilo._

 _\- Hay mi niño, ¿Se abra enamorado de esa dulce niña?, ¿No creo que se haya olvidado que ellos dos se conocieron en el campamento del profesor Oak de niños, o si lo hizo?- se interrogaba Delia mientras oía cada palabra de su hijo._

 _Este chico no solo es un gran entrenador y una unión única con sus pokemon, sino que al parecer se consiguió una novia muy atenta-pensaba Scott mientras veía con alegría a su aprendiz…_

Hasta que en un determinado momento Ash se quedó callado, tomo aire suspiro mientras recordaba el reencuentro con Serena…

Saben que es lo más gracioso de todo-interrogo Ash a sus escuchas.

Todos se quedaron un momento callados esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

Es que a Serena la conocía desde niños, debido a que fuimos juntos al campamento del profesor Oak.- menciono Ash, mientras sus acompañantes lo veían con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

 _No puedo creer que no se recordara de serena-pensaban Delia_.

No puedo creer que yo también olvidara a Serena-se reprochaba el famoso Profesor Oak.

… _-Scott simplemente se había quedado sin pensamiento alguno._

Y pensar que me llegue a enamorar de ella sin darme cuenta, jamás cruzo en mi mente si quiera que ella quizás me correspondiera…

Y pensar que me di cuenta hasta que hoy cuando nos despedimos menciono que yo "era su meta" y al marcharse regreso corriendo y me robo un beso frente a Bonie, Clemont y Pikachu- menciono Ash en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Ash sin entender el silencio sepulcral que se formó en la sala de su hogar miro a su mamá y junto quien consideraba como un abuelo, junto a su guía durante La Batalla de la Frontera.

Veía con cara de asombro como su madre lloraba emocionada mientras el profesor Oak trataba de controlar a la mujer quien estaba visiblemente emocionada; a Scott quien le dirigía una mirada picara mientras bajaba levemente sus eternos lentes de sol.

¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad?-interrogo Ash.

Delia estaba a punto de abrazar a su hijo, si no fuera por dos voces que interrumpieron el momento.

Asi que Ashi-boy al fin consiguió novia- menciono una persona de la misma edad que el azabache.

Quien dijera que el futuro Maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum consiguió una novia antes que yo- menciono una persona un poco mayor a Ash mientras que lloraba a mares, a la vez que abrazaba "cariñosa y gentilmente" a nuestro héroe favorito por el cuello.

Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

¿Quiénes serán estas dos personas que entraron repentinamente?

¿Por qué abraza de forma tan "Cariñosa" a Ash del cuello?

¿Mr. Mime dormirá hoy en el sofá?;

estas y más respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo de **EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO**


	3. ChapIII rivalidad máxima vínculos unidos

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

 **Capitulo III : Rivalidad al Máximo, Vínculos Unidos**

Mientras Delia contenía su alegría y su llanto, veía como. Abrazaban de forma "cariñosa" a su hijo.

-f..u. Ttuu.. Roo... Doctor po...kem...on brroock como esta.. La doctorasaa EEVEE - preguno Ash entre cortado a quien lo abrazaba del. Cuello.

 _Ashyboy recurriendo al truco más viejo del. Mundo ¿entiende que es el amor y esta molestando? - pregunto el segundo desconocido mientras veía como Brock dejaba de abrazar a Ash y este se ponía a reír de forma nerviosa._

Mientras Ash reía nerviosamente al ver como su "hermano mayor" se hacía bolita en una esquina y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, este voltea al escuchar como Scott reia a carcajada viva con tal escena.

Chicos siguen conservando aquella magia que en su momento me llevo a proponer que participarás en el Reto de la Frontera-menciono Scot con alegría en su voz.

Hablando de eso, me entere ashyboy que en Sinho se enfrento a el Rey de la pirámide, Brandon "el valiente"...

En realidad no me enfrente a él Gary, el se enfrentó contra un entrenador llamado Paul, segundo ya te e dicho que no me llames Ashyboy - contesto de forma molesta Ash a Gary.

Scott iba a decir algo hasta que Delia hablo llamando la atención de los chicos y Scott.

¿Pero Profesor, no fue la misma Serena que le puso "Ashyboy" a Ash? - cuestionó Delia al profesor.

En efecto, fue ella quien le puso ese mote, sin embargo cuando Gary lo descubrió los empezo a molestar diciendo que eran novios y a llamar así a Ash-contesto el aludido profesor.

¡¿En serio?! - gritaron Ash y Gary al mismo tiempo

¿Por eso le empece a decir Ashyboy? - interrogó Gary

 _¿En verdad fue Serena? - pensaba Ash mientras un recuerdo vino a su mente_

Flash back

Se encontraba una niña con un sombrero de paja jugando al lado de un niño de cabello azabache y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la orilla del estanque donde habitaban los pokemon tipo agua del laboratorio, mientras buscaban a aquel Pokemon que días atrás los unió , sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que eran seguidos por un niño de cabellos marrones con una sonrisa burlona.

Aahyboy, lo encontré esta nadando cerca de la orilla del lago - menciono con dulzura y alegría aquella niña que cubría su cabellera rubio miel bajo el sombrero.

Ya lo vi-dijo energético ash y salir corriendo al tratar de atrapar a aquel escurridizo pokemon.

Con que "ashyboy"-dijo aquel niño con burla en su voz , para retirarse riendo.

Lo tengo Sena, lo tengo - dijo Ash feliz al salir del lago.

Ashy, ese es un Squirtle-decia Serena mientras veía a Ash.

Es verdad Sena,pero que s... Ash fue interrumpido por una pistola Agua del pequeño squirtl.

EL tiempo paso para los dos niños, al regresar al campamento, Gary empezo a molestar

Ashyboy tiene novia, O A-S-H-Y-B-O-Y TIENES NOVIA - gritaba con burla el pequeño Gary.

Serena se puso roja y luego se tapo con el sobrero mientras lloraba y salía corriendo.

TE prohíbo que me digas así Gary, ese apodo solo ella se lo permito-dijo inocente el pequeño azabache sin saber que esto le acarrearía más problemas con Gary, mientras salía en busca de Serena...

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras Ash recordaba todo lo acontecido, Mr. Mime trataba de animar a Brock, entregándole una escoba de forma animada.

Oye Ash, no me digas que ahora que eres un sub campeón de liga, no te querrás enfrentar a tu viejo amigo - reto Gary al azabache.

Esto debo de verlo, sin embargo la batalla entre el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash ketchup y el profesor Gary Oak deberá tener lugar en una arena especial, no cree profesor-cuestiono Scott al famoso Profesor.

Así es, es un momento memorable - mencionaba el aludido profesor.

¿Cuándo sucedió ? - interrogó Ash a su amigo.

Bueno veras todo paso en una noche de luna en Alto Mare... Unas copas más o menos, la verdad... - fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza recibido por su Abuelo.

Muchacho Ash se refiere a cuando te volviste profesor - menciono el profesor Oak a su nieto...

No travesti - murmuró para que solo Gary escuchara.

Abuelo! Ya te dije que eso no es verdad, esa foto fue editada - menciono con alboroto el ahora nuevo profesor.

En fin que opinan si para conmemorar que Gary se a convertido en Profesor Pokémon, y que el octavo cerebro de la frontera se alzará con el subcapeonato de kalos se organiza una mini liga. Dio a conocer su idea Scott a los presentes.

Pero, las ligas oficiales ya terminaron y no se abrirán hasta en unos meses, como va a organizarla - interesaba Delia a Scott.

Eso dejenoslo a nosotros-respondían el Profesor Samuel Oak y Scott.

No me. Vencerás Ashy-boy menciono con Burla Gary.

Eso lo veremos - dijo energético Ash

Bueno en ese caso chicos veremos los lazos ente pokemon Unidos y la máxima rivalidad entre ustedes dos - decía de forma tranquila aquel que hace 3 mili segundos lloraba a mares.

En efecto veremos la. Mayor rivalidad que una vez hubo, por que en este torneo, no sólo serán ustedes dos, abra más rivales y creo que a la. Mayoría ya los conocen bien. - menciono Scott.

Así es, Ash, Gary y Brook empezarán un nuevo viaje donde deberán entrenar juntos para volverse más fuertes, y Brock no te preocupes tu hermano a cuidado el gimnasio de manera excelente, sin embargo para este reto se te dará un examen en el cual. Si derrotas a tu hermano y mantienes tu nivel se te otorgará la oportunidad de volver a ser líder-menciono Scott de forma animada

Así que mientras con Scott y Delia organizamos el torneo, ustedes deberán enfrentar en 1 mes los 8 gimnasios de Kanto, si llegase a perder uno de los 3 contra cualquier líder, deberán iniciar desde el primer gimnasio, sin embargo estos tendrán permitido usar Mega evoluciones e incluso legendarios si es que los poseen, así como su máxima fuerza. - mencionaba emocionado el Mayor de los profesores pokemon

¡¿QUÉ?! - GRITARON CON TAL FUERZA Brock, Gary y Ash

Chananana con esto acabo el. Tercer capitulo.

Aun queda pendiente ver si Mr Mime dormirá en el. Sofá esta noche.

¿Qué les depara a nuestro trío de aventureros?

Veremos el travestismo de Gary?

Ash volverá a usar falda?

Brock conseguirá novia?

Esto Y más en el siguiente capitulo de El comienzo de un nuevo reto

Respondiendo Reviews :

Luis622 los que pasa es que deseo alargar los capítulos gradualmente mientras la trama se vaya dando.

Asurax1, como dije arriba quiern agrandar los capítulos mientras la historia se desarrolla, y si son ellos dos amigo mío

Bahamut-king, realmente agradezco que leas mi historia, y en cuanto a los dos, todos queremos ver a alguno de los dos de regreso con Ash, y sinceramente creo que de todos los personajes ellos son los que lo conocen mejor, por ser su mejor amigo y rival y primer acompañante y mentó aparte que con Brock son como Hermanos.

Agradezco que sigan esta historia y sin más que decir, yo se que es un poco tarde pero el Hype sigue..

EL AMOUR SHIPPING ES CANON! xD


	4. CHAPTER IV: VIVENCIAS EN BOSQUE VERDE

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Los personajes de Pokemon no me Pertenecen, los e prestado para darles vida en esta nueva aventura.

 **CAPITULO IV: VIVENCIAS EN BOSQUE VERDE**

¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron al. Mismo tiempo Brock, Gary y Ash.

Así es que comenzarán una nueva aventura contra los líderes de gimnasio de kanto - menciono una voz joven que recién entraba a la cas

En realidad necesito que alguien documente este "entrenamiento" y quien mejor que el famoso dibujante y Asistente del. Profesor. Samuel Oak. Así que joven Trayce los acompañará-mnciono Scott de forma amable y cortes Trayce.

Claro con gusto pero debo ayudar al Profesor en el Laboratorio y además - Trayce fue interrumpido pon una mano en su hombro y la voz del profesor aludido.

Trayce muchacho, hace tiempo que no sales del. Laboratorio tomalas comm unas vacaciones pagadas. - menciono el Profesor mayor.

Esta bien, si no hay más que discutir chicos los acompaña.. - Trayce no pudo hablar al ver el estado de asombro del cual no salían ante su nuevo reto.

Por que no e entrenado suficiente, ahora debo luchar contra los líderes de Kanto en su máximo esplendor, no es que no pueda, saben soy el. Mejor de esta sala, pero una cosa es enfrentar dentro de una liga contra ellos y otra es enfrentar su poder como si fuera de vida o muerte y Oi que el líder de Carmín fue algo. Como. Un teniente en la guerra y su poder máximo es comparado con el. De un Elite 4, limitado dentro de una liga claro esta, mencionaba Gary con la vista pérdida.

No debí de irme tantas noches en busca de luponys y debí entrenar más, mi madre me lo decía... "Brock no dejes de entrenar y no te pierdas entre tantas enfermeras" - decía Brock imitando a su madre

No, no, no decía Ash gritando aterrado, greninja por que te deje perdido en un bosque junto a ese pequeño de Punichan. Por wue deje a Goodra en los humedales... Esperen alto - dijo Ash de forma aterrada.

Gary, Brock, ¿alguno sabe donde se encuentra mi Praimep y Pidgeot? - interrogó con claro terror en su voz mientras salía corriendo y detrás de este salía pikachu con una terrible cara de miedo y preocupación.

Gary y Brock al. Percatarse de que se refería salieron corriendo como locos tras de ash.

Estos jóvenes, siempre corriendo un día de estos no se si sea el. Equipo Rocket o. Un pokemon salvaje quien termine atrapadolos en un agujero en el. Suelo mal tapado.

En realidad ya hemos caído en esa trampa en varias ocasiones - menciono. Nervioso Trayce.

Delia, Scott y el profesor lo veían con una gatita en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras eb algún lugar dem bosque verde se encontraba nuestro Rocket favorito.

Achuuu - estornudo James .

Salud - dijo Jessy

Alguien a de estar recordando al gran equipo Rocket - dijo Meowrh

EL. James mememes esta acá - dijo James mientras reía a carcajadas.

Ya se emocionó /ya lo perdimos - decían Meowth y Jessy al. Mismo tiempo.

Regresando con nuestros héroes, esperen no están en pueblo paleta , ni en la. Salida. O claro Perdón, ya los ubique.

Llegando con nuestros héroes en la entrada del bosque verde.

Ash espera, espera Ashyboy - gritaba cansado Gary

Ash mijo se que tienes hambre te prepararé una de las famosas recetas de mi tía Chepina.. - gritaba Brock tratando que Ash se detuviera..

Ash sin embargo siguió corriendo unos metros más y paro en seco.

Volteo a ver a Gary y Brock que venían jadeando

 _Veo que el entrenamiento con Greninja me ayudó en mi condición física - pensaba ash._

Esperen! Es verdad - Grito Ash para seguir corriendo con más velocidsd que antes.

Brock como lo alcanzaremos-interrogo Gary

Pikachu por favor usa impactrueno - pidió Brock a pikachu

Sin embargo este parecía igual de preocupado que Ash, ignorando la petición de Brock..

Ash seguí corriendo como loco entre el bosque verde que no se percató que atropello y mando a volar a un trío de "amigos" sin razón alguna .

¿Y eso que fue? - pregunto Jessy

¿Quién soltó a los tauros? - pregunto James

¡El bobo! - grito Meowth

No. Importa dijo - Jessy

Al final - dijo James

EL equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez - gritaron al mismo. Tiempo

Woo Woo wuofet - dijo el pokemon reflectivo.

De golpe Ash paro en seco, bajo la mirada, mientras pikachu volteaba a ver de lado a lado en busca de algo. O alguien. Brock y Gary se acercaron jadeando.

Ash.. Ash.. Aaa. D..inos que buscas..-pregunto Brock

Ashy... Aa.. Que sucede-interrogo Gary

Chicos, perdón que los hice correr tanto, pero tengo que decirles algo muy importante y debido que solo ustedes lograron seguirme el paso, me temo que con miedo les diré lo siguiente - decía serio y con la vista para abajo, tapando su mirar con la gorra y pikachu soltaba una pequeña lágrima.

Ash cuentas con nosotros siempre, sabes que no importa si es de volveré a enfrentarnos al. Mismo Arceus o a Gyratina... Dijo Brock

O si no sabes como criar a tu futuro hijo, o incluso si no sabes si Serena esta embarazada o no - dijo Gary como si novela se tratara.

Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo-dijeron Gary y Brock al. Mismo. Tiempo mientras abrazaban a Ash y una escena con luna llena y lago incluido se formaba detrás de ellos.

Chicos, gracias en verdad son los mejores, lo sabían, bueno la verdad.. Es que me perdí y no se donde nos encontramos alguno tiene un mapa o sabe donde estamos o como ubicarnos - dijo Ash de forma tranquila y con una risa nerviosa.

Ante esta pregunta Gary y Brock soltaron al azabache callando al. Suelo estilo anime y junto a ellos el Fondo se quebraba en mil pedazos y la luna salía volando cual globo desinflado.

Ash - dijo "amablemente" Brock

Nos hiciste correr todo pueblo paleta y medio bosque verde para decirnos que te perdiste! - grito Gary con fuerza...

Sip - dijo ash

Cha - secundo pikachu mientras respondía con la cabeza.

Chicos.. Que hacen... - decía ash viendo como. Sus amigos se acercaban de forma peligrosa.

Rooww, fee ferroww - se oía un grito en los cielos

Got Ped Got-se escuchaba un segundo Grito .

Gary y Brock solo lograron agacharse cuando el. Imponente Fearow

Mientras Ash se quedo parado, esperando que algo llegará y en ese momento junto a pikachu brincaron, al tiempo que una mancha marrón pasaba y estos subieron en el.

Brock y Gary solo veían como Ash daba ordenes a aquel pokemon en contra del no tan pequeño Feraw.

P. V Gary

Al ver como este último caí desplomado al. Suelo solo atino a oír que Ash gritaba su nombre.

Gary atrapalo, ahora que está en el suelo, si vuelve a elevarse será difícil que lo logre vencer nuevamente - Gritaba Ash a su rival y amigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome la Única pokeball que cargaba, la lance, el láser succiona al imponente pokemon, empieza el Proceso de captura , un movimiento, dos movimientos, tres, cuatro y la Ball se queda quieta, a sido capturado e atrapado a imponente pokemon, veo bien no fui yo fue ash el que merece em crédito, esperen es una ultra Ball, por eso fue más fácil atraparlo.

Fin P.V Gary

Así que "eso" buscabas- dijo Brock tranquilamente mientras veía a ash descender de un enorme Pidggeot.

¿Dime Pidggeot ya puedes volver conmigo? - pregunto Ash al pokemon

Perdona que no vine al pasar de regreso a casa- se disculpaba Ash

Geot Pidggeot - grito el pokemon llamando a su Parbada

Al salir estos eran liderados por un Pidggeoto variacolor de un tamaño mayor a los de su especie.

Este se acercó al Pidggeot de Ash, intercambiaron "palabras", Pidggeot grito con fuerza mientras todos despegaban vuelo y se marchaban guiados por el Pidggeoto variacolor.

Ese era tu hijo - menciono Ash con calma

Geoto - afirmó con orgullo Pidggeot. Volteando y con el picó toco una Ball vacía que llevaba ash en el. Cinturón y este fue succionado para ella.

Ash al voltear ve a Gary con cara de sorpresa

A Brock con orgullo en la. Mirada

Y pikachu llorando.

¿Chicos que pasa? - pregunto Ash

Ash, este pokemon es tuyo por mérito, la ultra Ball tómala como regalo - dijo Gary con calma en su voz.

Ash tomó la Ball en su mano, lanzó la Ball y salió el Spearow.

Fue una gran batalla, y eres un digno rival, por ello tu entrenador no debo ser yo, sino el - menciono Ash viendo y señalando a Gary.

Gary sorprendido ve como el pokemon se acerca , lo inspecciona y dio Un grito al aire en forma de aprobación.

Toma, dijo ash extendiendo la mano donde estaba la ultra Ball.

Gracias-dijo Gary extendiendo la mano y tomando la Ball.

Ash y Gary subieron respectivamente a sus pokemon ave y prendiendo vuelo.

Cuando llevaban una gran altura, se percatan de un grito en el bosque

Par de... Me dejaron abandonado! - gritaba Brock corriendo tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros...

Con esto termina el IV CAPITULO DE EL COMIENZO DE UA NUEVO RETO.

¿regresarán por Brock?

¿Mr. Mime abra dormido en el sofá?

¿Samuel se declarará a Delia?

¿Scott será el padrino de la boda?

Esto y más en el. Siguiente capitulo de el comienzo de un nuevo reto

Respondiendo review

Karen Tello G, quiero ir agrandando los capítulos mientras se desarrolla la historia, así que no temas que los capítulos serán más grandes

Sin más que decir, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter V:Luces, cámara y pastel

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

PERDON LA TARDANZA, TENÍA FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TAMBIÉN EN EL TRABAJO ME OCUPO MUCHO TIEMPO, SIN EMBARGO YA VOLVÍ, ESPERO HOY SUBIR D CAPÍTULOS Y EN ESTS SEMANA SUBIR POR LO MENOS 5 CAPÍTULOS EN TOTAL

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

 **CHAPTER V:**

 **LUCES, CÁMARA Y PASTEL**

Mientras Ash sala corriendo junto a pikachu, Brock y Gary, Scott propuso una pequeña broma hacia los chicos, especialmentepars Ash y Brock.

Muy bien entonces eso tenemos que hacer - mencionó Delia sonrojada ycon voz nerviosa.

¿Nos dará tiempo de hacer todo eso?-interrogó Trayce

Vamos a que no será divertido, además mientras Trayce grabe todo cuando sea el momento pasaremos la grabación de ese momento de fondo junto a una canción romántica. - mencionó Scott alegremente

¿Sam estas de acuerdo con esto? - interrogó Delia aun sonrojada al famoso profesor Samuel Oak

Bueno, tarde o temprano Lo iba a saber, que mejor de esta manera, así no será tan difícil - dijo Samuel Oak de forma nerviosa y con una sonrisa boba.

¡QUE! - Dijeron sorprendidos Trayce, Delia y Scotta

Nada, nada, no dije nada, ahora bien cuanto. Tiempo tenemos, realmente si conozco a esos chicos regresarán hasta el. Siguiente día - se escudaba Samuel

A si, regresarán en al amanecer-diji Delia un tanto molesta al no lograr que Samuel repitiera lo. Que dijo.

Bueno, yo siempre cargo conmigo mis cámaras, si gustan podemos empezar de una vez. - menciono Trayce

Claro y Mr. Mime puede ser el. Padrino. - dijo Scott con alegría

Bien esta decidido, preparémonos, para cuando. Regresen estara todo listo.

Yo are unas llamadas mientras tanto. - menciono Scott

Nosotros nos prepararemos - mencionaron Delia y Samuel sonrojados

Vemos en la residencia Ketchum como varias personas entran y salen con mobiliario para eventos, tres personas vestidas de meseros tenían la. Entrada de la residencia resguardada, no permitiendo entrar a nadie

Lo siento demasiado, aun no podemos permitir el paso-se si culpaba uno de los 3 meseros

Tendrá que esperar con paciencia - menciono el otro

EL sabor de este evento llama al. Festín a todo aquel que desee entrar, sin embargo debe de cocinarse a fuego lento para poder saborear el más exquisito platillo. - menciono el tercer mesero.

De este modo solo aquellos que estaban colocando el mobiliario entraban a dicho evento para dejarlo terminado.

Mientras tanto en medio del. Bosque verde se veía una pelea entre un Pidggeott y un Farrow, el. Fearrow caí en picada mientras se veía que era atrapado por una Ball.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas

Vamos Gary, no me dirás que tienes miedo a volar - decía Ash mientras montaba a su Pidggeott.

No es eso, solo que como. Que no. Me atrevo - menciono Gary con tranquilidad.

Vamos es fácil además Fearrow aprobó ser tu quien lo. Entrene, no te preocupes. - ánimo Ash

Bueno confío en ti amigo - dijo Gary a Fearrow mientras se subía a él y acariciaba su lomo

Bien en sus marcas, listos, fuera! - gritaron Ash y Gary al. Unísono mientras prendían vuelo en sus pokemon voladoras.

 **Pi Pi Pika Pi! Gritaba emocionado pikachu mientras se sostenía de su viejo amigo Pidggeott**

Ves Gary no. Es tan difícil como. Creías - decía Ash con emoción

Gary? - pregunto Ash mientras buscaba a su rival

Ashy - boy, no me alcanzas - decía emocionado y con reto en su voz mientras se elevaba casa vez más.

Pidggeott demostremos quien es el Mejor, alcancemoslos - grito con euforia Ash mientras su pokemon volador se elevaba con mayor velocidad hasta alcanzar a Gary y Fearrow.

Esa tenemos Ashy-boy, no señor, seré mejor que nadie más, entendido! - grito Gary cual niño con juguete nuevo.

Gary, eso Si que no, yo seré mejor que nadie más y eso te incluye - grito Ash de igual forma y con mayor alegría mientras sus aves volaban en picada, hasta llegar a centímetros del suelo y elevarse con mayor velocidad, de esa manera jugaban con sus pokemon, hasta que decidieron ir a pueblo paleta.

Muy bien Chicos, ya logre arreglar ese "asunto", no. Vuelvo a poner tanto sazón a las recetas de mi tía margarita, es hora de irn... Brock no termino de decir nada al percatarse que estaba solo. En medio del Bosque Verde, viendo al cielo se percata que tanto Ash y Gary se encuentran elevando vuelo y comenzando a partir a pueblo paleta.

Hijos... Me dejaron, regresen! - gritaba con Fuerza Brock mientras corría detrás de Ash y Gary

Par de... Regresen en este momento! - Grito con mayor fuerza Brok

 **Pi, Pi kachu? - interrogó pikachu al oir un grito**

Que sucede amigo? - pregunto Ash a Pikachu.

Ashy-boy sucede algo? - pregunto Gary mientras se ponía al lado de Ash

No se pikachu se puso nervioso, pregúntale a Brock - menciono Ash

Claro, oye Brock no sabes que le pasa a Pikachu? Brock eres un doctor y criador pokemon tu sabes que le pasa? BROCK TE ESTOY HABLANDO! - Grito desesperado Gary debido a que el aludido no le respondió.

Espero y Brock? - dijo Ash

No venia volando con... - dijo Gary sin terminar

Stilix? - menciono Ash de forma asustada..

Oficial eramos 4, pikachu, Ashy-boy y yo, se lo juro Brock se nos perdió - decía comicamente Gary

 **Cha, Pi Pi ka cha - decía Pikachu mientras se golpeaba la patita en el rostro**

 _ **En serio este será mi entrenador? - interrogó Fearrow a Pidggeott**_

 _ **Tranquilo amigo, el mio no sabe que alguien se le declare hasta que lo bese y aun así tarda una saga completa en darse cuenta y termina yendo a otra región - decía Pidggeott a Fearrow con una gota de sudor en la cien**_

 _ **Vamos. Chicos no es tan malo, es divertido viajar con ellos, una vez se tiró de una torre de la. Altura que vamos. Volando y sin pokemon tipo volador, por que yo me caí, si no fuera por un megablaiziken no la contamos. - decía pikachu de forma normal.**_

 _ **Que!?, estos dos si no los cuidamos se van a suicidar un día de estos - gritaron las dos aves.**_

Bueno el podrá llegar solo, al. Final es un líder o lo era-mencionó Gary con tranquilidad

Si tienes razón, aunque no de los mejor lo. Vencí con pikachu, y eso que tenía desventaja de tipo - dijo Ash

Cierto cierto, oi de eso, y eso que era considerado el. Mejor en su clase y toda una eminencia en tipo roca - dijo Gary

Cierto en Hoen la líder del Gimnasio tenía una escuela y recuerdo que puso a Brock a exponer sobre los pokemon, de maestro no muere de hambre, por si lo. De doctor no le funciona. - dijo Ash riendo

Es verdad... - fue interrumpido Gary por un Hiper Rayo

Chico los estoy oyendo - decía un Brock muy molesto con cara de Stilix sobre su Stilix.

Rayos - menciono Ash

Ya válimos, fue un gusto, se me olvidaba que como líder se limita ante entrenadores, todo su poder... - menciono Gary asustado

Vuelvan acaba par de tontos - grito Brock

No - gritaron Ash y Gary

Por que no? - grito Brock enojado

Nos das miedo - respondieron Ash y Gary mientras se abrazaban sobre sus pokemon tipo volador y pikachu se escondía detrás de ellos.

Vuelvan mi Stilix tiene hambre - menciono Brock de forma tranquila y calmada, tan tranquila y calmada que dama miedo hasta a Fearrow y Pidggeot

 **Patitas para que las quiero - grito Pidggeott mientras empezaba a mover sus patitas y dejo de mover sus alas.**

 **Tonto es mejor las alas además te estas cayendo abre los ojos y mira - grito Fearrow mientras batía sus alas para que Stilix no lo atrapará.**

 **Alitas para que las quiero - grito Pidggeott mientras volaba con mayor velocidad.**

 **Corre, correo o vuela, lo. Que sea pero corre cabron - grito desesperado Pikachu.**

Amigo no exageres, sabemos de tu fuerza natural y no cualquiera doma a un Stilix, es de sorprender y admirar - dijo Ash con convicción en su voz, ocultando que por dentro temblaba más que ante Giratina.

Cierto mira que lanzar sos Hiper Rayos seguidos sin el turno de espera es muy sorprendente - dijo Gary con seriedad y sinceridad.

Es verdad soy el. Mejor, todo. Un experto en el tema-dijo Brock

Ves, así que tranquilo, que dices si mejor preparas un platillo de tu tia chapina - dijo Gary

Es tía Chepina y me dejaron olvidado! - grito Brock

Tenias que recordar mal su nombre - dijo Ash

Perdón - grito aterrado Gary

Brock tranquilo, no nos mates! - grito Gary

Matarlos? O no mijo, ustedes serán parte de mi nuevo platillo, sopa conmemorativa "profe regional", taco con extra pika pika pikante chu, "albóndigas de consolación" especial para cuando pierdes ligas y mi especialidad caldillo de fearrow sazonado con ancas de Rana azul y Pidggeot relleno. - grito maniático Brock

Ya lo perdimos - dijeron Ash y Gary

Fue un gusto conocerte Gary, si no sobrevivo dile a Serena que la amo y a Misty dile que... Cocina de lo peor y que cuando cocino casi muero en un hospital por su culpa.. - menciono resignado ash, mientras Pidggeot bajaba la velocidad y se detenía en el suelo, pikachu se colocó al hombro de Ash mientras el viento batía su chaqueta dando un aire heroico, mientras un atardecer y una lluvia de hojas salían de fondo

Ash no! - grito Gary mientras volaba Fearrow a toda velocidad por alcanzar a su amigo.

Gary fue interrumpido por una gran explosión..

Mientras tanto ,en residencia ketchum

Parece que esos tres se fueron a una guerra - menciono Trayce.

Es verdad, pero ve el lado positivo podemos grabar con mayor calma todo. - decía Scott con calma, mientras veía a una muy sonrojada Delia y aun mayor sonrojado Samuel

Amigo no se como me convences tan fácil - pregunto el profesor a Scott

TE recuerdo amigo mío - decía Scott mientras sacaba una libreta de dibujos, donde habían retratos comprometedores de cierta mujer, realizados por Samuel

O cierro, te debo dinero - decía nervioso Samuel Oak mientras hacia que Scott guardará la. Libreta, a la vez que le paga cierta cantidad de pokedolares.

Que posee es libreta Samuel - pregunto Delia con curiosidad

Nada, nada delia, es un... Una de estas cosas.. Si de esas verdad Scott - decía nervioso Samuel Oak

Si claro, son unos dibujos hechos por Sam, solo que son dedicados y me pidio guardarlo, sin embargo están tan bien hecho que se podría decir que dibujo a la. Mujer desnuda en todo sentido, artístico hablando claramente. - decía Scott de forma acusadora

Y creí que Brock era ratito - decía en voz baja Trayce

Te escuche - decía molesto el. Profesor Oak.

Bueno, bueno sigamos esto nos da tiempo pero. También significa que vendrán en cuanto acaben las explosiones - decía serio Scott

Mr. Mime ven necesito que algas en la foto - decía Trayce mientras veía a un Mr. Mime con traje formal y corbata incluida.

 _ **Como me deje convencer, esto me mata - decía Mr. Mime**_

je je je pero si fue tu idea Mime, usar la corbata, yo te sugeri corbatin- decía Delia

 _ **Lo se, lo sé - decía Mr. Mime**_

mientras se escuchaba una segunda explosión a lo lejos.

solo espero que no destruyan el bosque verde. - decía Samuel Oak

Señor Scott ya esta todo preparado Y montado. Las luces y sonido también se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, los recepcionistas están conteniendo a los curiosos. - decía el encargado del mobiliario se eventos Pachirisu.

Muy bien empecemos con esto, pues por lo. Que se ve tenemos una media hora m..Scott fue interrumpido

señor la batalla se calmo, fue épica, no creo que se repita. Una batalla. Como tal , elegancia, destreza, poder, elegancia, gracia, desicion, comedia y mucho drama, no creo que alcance el presupuesto para narrar tan grande batalla, o Arceus gracias por permitir que no haya muerto en medio de este combate y aun más gracias por permitir que presenciara la batalla de mi vida. - decía un infórmate de Scott que estaba oculto entre lo que quedo del bosque verde..señor ese ese es Celebi y esta regañando a al futuro sucesor de Bruno, al cerebro de la frontera Ash y al. Profesor Gary Oak. No es todo señor recuperó al. Bosque verde de todos los daños, Arceus en verdad gracias ... Señor Scott debemos hablar de un aumento y unos gastos médicos... Señor Scott? - decía el espía.

No.. Escucho se cae la señal... Es. Pe. RA. Me avisa. Si vienen. Colgó Scott.

Tenemos poco tiempo apuremonos... Listos, cámara y pastel-grito Scott

respondiendo reviws

Fasara gracias por el comentario, me agrada saber que disfrutan la historia, que al final es para ustedes los lectores por quien hago esta historia, es peor hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al hacer este nuevo capítulo

Carlos 29 me alegra que te gustará la historia, espero con este capítulo hayas disfrutado de cada momento cómico.

¿Qué será la sorpresa?

¿A quien dibujo Samuel Oak?

¿Por que Delia se enojo?

¿Por que Mr. Mime no durmió en el sofá?

Estas y ma preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo de un nuevo reto

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter VI : EL BOSQUE VERDE

EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO RETO

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

 _-pensamientos de personajes: ¿qué le deparará a nuestro héroe?_

 **-pokemon : pika pika cha**

 ** _Pensamiento pokemon : ojala no dejes a medias este proyecto_**

 ** _Pokemon con telepatía : mucho gusto en saludarlos_**

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

 **EL BOSQUE VERDE**

Ash no! - grito gary al ver como el Hype rayo devoraba a Piadget, pikachu y ASH.

YA TENGO MIS PRIMEROS INGREDIENTES, MUNDO PREPÁRENSE PARA PROVOR LOS TACOS CON EXTRAÑO PIKA PIKA PIKANTE, ALBÓNDIGAS DE CONSOLACIÓN Y EL PIADGET RELLENO - Gritaba Brook como. Maníaco a la vez que ordenaba a Stilix realizar un hiper rayo tras otro

No, por que, Brock, el te miraba como un hermano, por que lo mataste-geitaba gary mientras caía de rodillas, salían lágrimas de los ojos y veía impotente como Brock seguí atacando sin piedad donde momentos antes se encontraba Piadget junto a su mejor amigo y su pikachu.

No te rindas! Sigue usando movimiento espejo, aguanta! - suplicaba Ash a su Piadget que con dificultad mantenía su único hiper rayo gracias a su movimiento.

Pikachu usa Cola de hierro sobre la cabeza de Stilix! - mando a su fiel amigo el azabache

Hey guey esos es suicidio, ni loco me tiro sobre ese Stilix respondió pikachu a Ash

Pikachu no es momento de rendirnos, vamos amigo confío en ti! - animaba ash a pikachu

Pi pi pi kachu pi kachu ka! - grito determinado pikachu mientras su cola tomaba una tonalidad blanca y aceleraba para golpear la cabeza de Stilix

Jajajajaja Stilix detén a esa rata amarilla sobre cargada con triturar! - decía con una sonrisa siniestra Brock a su pokemon

Ratita juguemos!-rugía Stilix mientras atrapaba a pikachu de la cola

P. V Gary

Pikachu no! Ash por que? - veía como era atrapada la Cola de pikachu en las fauces de Stilix

Pikachu! - Gritaba el roedor

Ash detente le arrancará la Cola! - "Gritaba" gary

¿Qué me esta pasando, por que no puedo hablar me quede mudo? Que me pasa! - se interrogaba gary al ver la pelea

Oye que esperamos? Lucharemos o nos iremos, Gary! - Gritaba en su idioma Spearrow, aunque debía de ser honesto, jamas había tenido tanto pánico de un pokemon.

Ash mira que le pasa a tu pikachu! Sitilix lanza al cielo a pikachu y devoralo! -oí el grito frenético Brock

Pikachu usa electrobola en dentro de la boca abierta de Stilix! - oí dar la orden a Ashy-boy

No creas Ash, de que mi Stilix almuerce tacos de rata los almuerza! - grito Brock señalando a ash.

De repente vi como Piadget se veía fatigado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo volaba sobre Stilix , utilizando ciclón para dar mayor potencia al ataque de pikachu mientras este subía sobre el lomo de Piadget.

Amigo es hora de demostrar nuestro poder - dije a mi más reciente compañero pokemon.

Fearrrow fe fe farrow! - grito Fearrrow con entusiasmo

fin del P.V de Gary

Fearrow usa alas de acero para impulsar el ataque de pikachu, resiste la energía eléctrica y llévalas en tus alas hasta las fauces de Stilix - grito Gary con determinación a su Fearrow

Fearrrow activo su ataque a la vez que se colocó frente a Piadget se introdujo en el ciclón tomo el ataque eléctrico entre sus alas y aprovechando la fuerza extra del ataque de su compañero volador se dirigió con gracia y agilidad a la boca de Stilix, mientras este veía sin creer que es lo que estaba pasando, junto a su entrenador que se mantenía de pie sobre la cabeza de su compañero con un tanto de dificultad por el fuerte viento provocado por a ráfagas del Ciclón

P. V de Brock

En que momento ese pavo super desarrollado se metió en la pelea?. - pensaba Brock

GARY! LE ACABAS DE QUITAR LOS TACOS A MI STILIX, PERO.. LE ESTAS SIRVIENDO CALDILLO DE FEARROW! - GRITE EMOCIONADO AL VER A GARY

Stilix evade el ataque usando excavar! Y luego sal y atrapa en tu cuerpo a ese pavo de navidad! - ordene a mi pokemon con tranquilidad

Spearrow mantén el ataque en tus alas, elevate lo más alto que puedas y cae en picada - escuche a gary gritar, sin embargo al por la orden de Ash quede mudo

Peadgeot elevate junto a Fearrow y esfuerza por volar aun más arriba!

Pikachu sostente de Peadgeot y cuando esté arriba de Fearrow salta sobre este, utiliza rayo sobre las alas de acero de Fearrow y utilizalas como conductores!

Peadgeot utiliza movimiento espejo sobre Fearrow e imita el ataque de pikachu para potenciar la bola voltio, posterior a eso cuando baje en picada usa ciclón para aumentar la fuerza del ataque en Fearrow! - grito Ash entusiasmado al funcionar nuevamente ataques, esta vez alas de acero, bola voltio, rayo, movimiento espejo y ciclón.

Fearrrow resiste y utiliza toda tu voluntad y al decender utiliza ataque rápido al tiempo que mantienes alas de acero y la bola voltio! - ordenó Gary

Fearrow se elevó tratando de mantener bola voltio lo más que pudo, en el momento en que los dos rayos alcanzaron sus alas sintió como su cuerpo fallaba, lo vi, esta por ser vencido por sus compañeros, en ese momento abrió los ojos y cuando estaba por desplomarse dio un grito tan fuerte que me dolieron los oídos.

Momento Stilix aun no salgas mantente bajo tierra, espera mi orden - le di la orden a mi amigo.

Fearrrow dirige la bola voltio al. Agujero donde entro Stilix, después Peadgeot utiliza ciclón y rayo en el mismo agujero - dieron sus ordenes Ash y Gary.

Stilix sal rápi... - demonios, ya no alcance sa dar la orden a Stilix, diablos se levantó una cortina de humo enorme, que es esto la tierra se está quebrando!

Diablos espero este bien Stilix, esos dos son fuertes juntos, pero aún así sigo siendo más fuerte aun cuando deje de entrenar por tanto tiempo, tanta es la diferencia entre un entrenador y un líder de gimnasio? - se interrogó brock.

Cuando la cortina de humo y escombros se disipó lo vi, Stilix estaba de pie, le costaba respirar pero estaba en mejor condición que a quienes enfrentaba.

Muy bien chicos si me vencen no los cocinare, si mucho los usare como aderezo para la famosa salsa de Amungus que mi tía Chana me enseñó a hacer - les grite sabiendo que sus pokemon no podrían salir de mi siguiente ataque

Fin del P.V de Brock

P.v. Desconocido

Dios por poco y una roca me pega en la cabeza - decía un desconocido al. Aire mientras estaba de cabeza contra una pareded debido a la honda expansiva de los ataques.

De la que me salv... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que un pedazo de muro le cayó exactamente en medio de las piernas.

Auxilio! Mami, no quiero levantarme quería seguir durmiendo - chilló el desconocido

Momentos después de lo sucedido el reconocido se acomodó nuevamente en su escondite, sacó un radio transmisor.

Señor, esta pelea a sido épica señor. No puedo creer que aún tengan fuerza para atacarse después de tsl despliegue de fuerza! - Gritaba el desconocido debido a otra honda expansiva.

Si señor yo le aviso cuando esto acabe, señor Scott que ests tramando que me envió a vigilarlos? - pregunto ahora el subordinado del dueño de la Batalla de la frontera.

Nada Nicolas, simplemente quiero ver si está a la altura del reto..

Oye amigo como me convences tsn fácilmente - se escuchó al profesor Oak preguntar a Scott.

Nicolas te dejo me avisas, dijo Scott mientras se escuchaba que decía "te recuesto amigo mío"...

Míster Scott, que anda tramando - menciono Nicolas .

Fin del P.V de Nicolas.

Pikachu resiste tu también con Cola de hierro - ordenó Ash a pikachu mientras este resistía una Cola de hierro de Stilix.

Usa Ciclón - ordenaba a Peadgeot

Pico taladro Fearrow - grito Gary

Muy bien chicos son buenos han resistido tanto se merecen sentir el Poder máximo de un tipo tierra o roca, Stilix usa FISURA! - RUGIÓ BROCK CON FURIA.

DIABLOS PIKACHU SUBE RÁPIDO EN PEADGEOT Y ELEVENCE LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE - SUPLICO ASH A SUS POKEMON

MALDICIÓN AYUDALOS FEARROW! - GRITO DESESPERADO GARY.

P.V de Nicolas.

Diablos voy a morir aca, Mr. Scott si no sobrevivo lo. Vendré a traer!-geito Nicolas mientras caía en una grieta hecha por la fisura de Stilix.

Fin del P.V de Nicolas y de él?

P.V Ash

Diablos esa fisura fue muy fuerte, a duras penas sobreviví, por que deje a greninja con Punichan, diablos si tan solo tuviera un pokemon tipo lucha - decía Ash mientras se ponía de pie de forma rara y costosa.

Brock, ya parale no, ya perdón por decir mal el nombre de tu tía chantina - decía gary mientras se ponía en pie, abalanzandoceabalanzandoce para adelante y casi caer.

Idiota, tennn..nias que.. decir mal... El nommmm... bre de nuevo - menciona Ash con poca fuerza y entre cortado.

YA se los chupo la momia - decía pikachu tendido en el lomo de Piadget

No puedo creer, que... A.. Penas... Lo acepte y ya muera - decía Fearrow con pocas fuerzas mientras mantenia vuelo con mayor dificultad

Pikachu, no se supone que entrenaron duro estos años? - interrogó Peadgeot

Si pero no sabíamos que un líder ers tsn fuerte, ademss todos los legendarios que enfrentamos estaban limitados por humanos y siempre eran por sus planes y jamas por voluntad así que su verdadero poder jamás lo enfrentamos, de haberlo hecho hubiéramos muerto desde que enfrentamos a Artícuno, Zapatdos y Moltres **Que Aremos ya no doy para más-dijo Fearrow** En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a sus alrededores vieron que todo el lugar fue destruido...

Chana nana , los dejo en lo más emocionante así como que este capítulo solo es una parte de un mayor capitulo que decidí dividir en varias partes para su mayor deleite y suspenso.

También pido perdón descuide la historia espero publicar más seguido.

Respondiendo reviw

Carlos29: que bueno te gustará y no dejarás de reír esa era la intención, ahora quiero que me digas que te parece este capítulo.

Gracias por seguir en esta historia, a quien era reviw y a quienes no, ya que de ustedes y para ustedes es esta historia sin ustedes no tendría razón seguir escribiendo.

¿Qué planea Scott?

¿Por que pikachu habla cual mexicano?

¿Desde cuando Brook es tan serio?

¿Al fin sabremos si Mr. Mime durmió en el sofá?

Esto y más será respondido en el siguiente capitulo de El Amor shipping es Canon... Perdón digo en el Comienzo de Un nuevo Reto


	7. CHAPTER VII: NADA COMO EL HOGAR?

**EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAMINO**

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

 **CHAPTER VII: LA CALMA DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA; NO HAY NADA COMO EL HOGAR?**

Ash, jamas pensé que pudieras soportar una ráfaga de hiper rayos de Stilix con movimientos espejos de Peadgeot - alagaba Brock

Ash, tengo que admitir... Que aunque me duela... Me as superado, sin embargo le debo a Fearrow mejorar, deje que su hogar fuera destruido y me rendí - decía desánimado Gary

Se lo debo igual a Peadgeot, así como a todos mis amigos que tengo que reencontrar, no me rendiré hasta el final, además debo de reencontrarme con alguien lo más pronto posi... - no termino de mencionar Ash debido a que frente a su casa habían tres meseros.

Bienvenidos a la residencia ketchup - decía un mesero de cabello azulado

Mucho gusto siganme, los llevare a sus asientos - mencionaba otro mesero, solo que de cabellos rojizos.

Bienvenidos sean, a tal magno evento, deleiten la dulce fragancia del amour, dulce exquisites que se prepara para dulce festín de vida, fulgor de... - fue interrumpido por una voz el mesero cabellos verdes cual césped.

Crest, Chili, Cilan ¿Qué hacen acá? - interrogó Ash sorprendido.

Oye Brock no me digas que Ash prefiere a los exeggcute en lugar de los Cloyster - "susurraba" Gary a Brock

Tranquilo moreno, Ash no le gusta jugar con los Pokepepinos de mar, o al menos eso... Espero - mencionaba de forma nerviosa Brock

Brock, Gary los estoy escuchando - mencionaba Ash con un aura negra rodeándole a la vez que se tronaba los nudillos.

Rayos, mis pokemon están en malas condiciones, por cierto gracias por el favor Brock - reprochaba Gary mientras se ocultaba tras Brock y veía a Ash con miedo

Tranquilo moreno, Chancey puede recuperar.. - callo Brock al no encontrar la pokeball de su pokemon y tragaba saliva

Mucho gusto díganme este es la residencia ketchup - interrogó un hombre que vestía de forma formal, cabello café y tono de voz que infundía respeto e intimidación

Si.. Si acá es, bienvenido, me puede mostrar su invitación - solicitaba Chili al recién llegado.

Brandon, ¿Qué haces en pueblo paleta? - interrogó Ash que al percatarse del recién llegado se colocó a la par de Chili

Oye Cilan, desde cuando Ash es tan rápido - preguntaba Cresth a au hermano.

Salvados por el Rey de la pirámide de la batalla - hablaba Gary de forma pesada

Cuantos recuerdos al ver a esos dos - decía Brock ignorando el comentario de Gary

Mucho gusto Ash, espero que en estos años hayas mejorado. Se acostumbra a saludar a una persona antes de interrogarla - decía Brandon de forma seria y estricta

Lo siento Brandon, esque realmente me emocione al ver al líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera preguntando por mi residencia - se disculpaba Ash con pena

Ese puesto ya no me pertenece, hace algunos años me arrebataste el título de líder de los Aces de la frontera-mencionó Brandon de forma seria

Brandon, sabes que aún no estaba listo para asumir ese cargo, por ello es que seguí mi sueño al buscar y conocer nuevos amigos y pokemon, prueba de ello son estos tres líderes de gimnasio en la región de Teselia, junto al resto de mis nuevos amigos pokemon, aunque ahora debo de buscar a algunos viejos amigos que me han acompañado en algún momento de mi viaje, antes de asumir el reto que Scott nos a impuesto junto a Brock y Gary- explicó Ash de forma seria

Mucho gusto soy Gary Oak, actualmente profesor Pokemon y nieto de Samuel Oak - se presentaba Gary orgulloso de su persona y familia

Se muy bien quien eres muchacho-dijo Brandon restando importancia a la Presentación de Gary y estrechando su mano

Gusto en verte nuevamente Brandon, a pasado tanto tiempo - saludaba cortezmente Brock

Brock e oído que te dedicaste a ser doctor pokemon - felicitaba de manera seria a Brock el. As de la batalla de la frontera.

Mucho gusto nosotros somos Cresth/Chili/Cilan-decian los tres hermanos al Mismo tiempo

Humm - afirmó Brandon

Cierto, ustedes tres que hacen aquí - interrogó Gary a los tres hermanos

EL señor Scott, solicito nuestros servicios para atender a todo aquel que haya sido invitado a también magnífico evento - menciono Cresth de forma tranquila

Brandon, al fin llegas, pensé que ya no ibas a venir, ya todo esta preparado para que se célebre la ceremonia - Menciono Scott de forma animada.

¿Qué ceremonia? - Interrogaron Ash, Gary y Brock

NO hay tiempo de explicaciones vengan deben arreglarse, sus trajes están listos en la habitación de Ash, así que vayan a cambiarse, por cierto déjenme a sus pokemon pars que los cure-menciono Scott de forma apurada

Ash, ¿y pikachu? - interrogó Brandon

SE que me va a matar, sin embargo tuve que meterle a su pokeball, después de lo sucedido en el bosque verde. - explicó Ash a Brandon y compañía

Scott como supo que nuestros pokemon están agotados - pregunto Gary

Un pequeño Starly me lo dijo, además que escuche cuando le reprochó al Dr. Brock que sus pokemon fueron debilitados - explicó de forma calmada Scott

Aja, ok - acepto la excusa, de una forma poco convencido Gary.

Bueno mientas más tiempo estemos acá más tiempo perdemos, Brandon apúrate, necesito que esto comience y ustedes tres lleven ha Ash y compañía para que se arreglen - hablo Scott

Bien vamos Ash-mencionó Chili mientras empujaba a Ash

Cresth arrastraba a Gary y Brock en contra de su voluntad

Hey no, hey exijo hablar con mi abogado, que es esto - Gritaba Gary

Hey, vamos mijo, que paso contigo, vamos esto se arregla fácil, te presento a unas enfermeras Joe que están de infarto pero déjame ser libre-geitaba Brock mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sostenía de lo que podía y Cresth le jalaba de la pierna

Hey, vamos esta no es forma de tratar a un Sub campeón de liga y menos a un As de frontera, exijo mía derechos-Gritaba Ash a todo pulmón

Mientras que Cilan entregaba las pokeball's de sus compañeros a Scott

Por cierto quiero que los mantengan ocupados por lo menos una hora más y no los deje salir de la habitación - le dio la "instrucción" a Cilan a la vez que le entregaba un "regalito" monetario

Scott por favor, sálvame, no quiero irme-grito Ash

Hay pero que llorón te has vuelto ketchup - menciono una voz "femenina" detrás de Scott

O Pequeña sirena, que haces acá afuera - interrogó Scott con una sonrisa nerviosa

Misty, ayuda estos tres tipos me quieren secuestrar - decía Ash de forma dramática mientas sujetaba la blusa de Misty

O tranquilo Ash, no es un secuestro, hay ustedes tres lleven a estos tres escandalosos a que se cambien y luego me baja a decir cuando estén listos para llevarles algo de comer, ketchup, Brock y Señor Oak, tendrán el honor de probar mi comida. - decía Misty mientras se golpeaba el pecho de forma orgullosa

Scott tuvo un recuerdo un tanto escalofriante

*Flash Back Scott *

~señor Scott en agradecimiento a que me invitará junto a mis hermanas, le e traído esta pequeña delicia culinaria que e preparado - decía una alegre Misty

Pequeña sirena no debería tomar estas molestias -decía Scott cortezmente, mientras Misty entraba a la. Casa

Señor Scott, es mejor que ni lo coma, y ni se lo de a un Muk, podría envenenar a cualquiera de los dos - menciono Daisy mientras pasaba junto a sus hermanas

Vamos que tan malo puede ser - dio la razón de duda mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua sobre una galleta

SEÑOR SCOTT! - GRITO Lilly asustada

Donde estoy? Quién soy? Que hora es?! Por Arceus , soñé que Ash era perseguido por todos sus rivales en una persecución policíaca, por haber sido coronado campeón y lo peor es que tenia una esposa hermosa y que iba a ser padre, también estaba Misty, May, una Chica llamada Dawn y una morenaza, Ash tenía un amigo de lentes que le gustaba crear máquinas con nombres tontos y tenía el número celular de Arceus y todos los legendarios, quienes lucharon con la policía para que Ash llegará al nacimiento de su hijo y su Inferneip veía mucho al Rey León- narró Scott de forma rápida mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

Se lo Advertí, por suerte solo fue la punta de la Lengua, si tan sólo la hubiera mordido ya estuviera muerto - regaño Daisy a Scott quien fue interrumpida por un fuerte reflujo estomacal proveniente de Scott

*fin del Flash Back de Scott *

 _Apenas pude sobrevivir, Ash espero que no mueran antes de iniciar su aventura, Arceus liberales de todo mal y permitenos ver un día más - rezaba Scott en su mente con temor real_

Muy bien hasta acá dejo este episodio, perdón por no subir capitulo antes, estaba un poco abrumado. Realmente espero que disfruten este episodio como yo al escribirlo.

Espero siempre sus review.

Sin más que decir.

Que tiene planeado Scott?, que hacian los tres hermanos de Unova en casa de ash?, alguna vez Misty aprendera a cocinar?

Mr. Mime se Habra hechado la meme en el sofa?

Estas y muchas más preguntas se resolveran en el proximo capitulo de …

EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAMINO…

Nos leemos pronto ….


	8. CHAP VIII: Dulce Mortal, Veneno de VIDA

**EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAMINO**

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 **EL DULCE MORTAL, VENENO DE VIDA**

!Crest sueltame! – gritaba Ash mientras trataba de ponerse nuevamente sus jeans.

Vamos, calmate, tranquilo, esto lo solucionamos de una u otra manera – gritaba Brock tratando de ocultarse tras una lampara, evitando que Chili le quitara la camisa

Momento, esta no es manera de tartar al Nuevo professor de la región – decia Gary corriendo sin camisa en circulos mientras Cilan lo perseguia con una camisa formal.

Ash détente por favor – gritaba Crest, a la vez que llebava los pantalones del aludido en las manos y este corria en ropa interior.

Professor Gary Oak, por amor ha Arceus detengase – decia Cilan a la vez que llevaba los pantalones y camisa de Gary y este igual que Ash corria en ropa interior.

Brock no hagamos esto más dificil de lo que es- decia Cilan, con las manos en la pared, donde tenia acorralado al doctor pokemon.

Ayuda! Me quieren violar!- grito Brock al sentir a Cilan cerca.

Ash/Gary deten….-tanto Crest como Chili no terminaron de hablar, debido al grito de Brock, los aludidos se giraron a verlo y sin dares cuenta colisionaron entre ellos.

…..

Cocina residencia Ketchum

Nos encontramos con nuestro espia favorite

Veamos en lo que termina la recepción y el acto portocolario me quedan aproximadamente una hora, en lo que puedo aprovechar para….- Nicolas no termino de hablar al oir a Brock gritar que lo querian violar.

Nicolas por favor, guarda esto bajo llave en una caja fuerte y por nada del mundo se lo des a nadie- decia Scott, con pinzas en la naríz , sosteniendo una bandeja con galletas, tapadas por un cristal.

Si, claro…-decía Nicolas viendo las bandeja con varias galletas que asimple vista se veían deliciosas.

Por cierto no las vayas a ..-no termino de hablar el dueño de la batalla de la frontera al ver que Nicolas ya habia tomado una galleta en sus manos y la sostenia a la altura de la boca.

 _¿Por qué es que el señor Scott no quiere que coma una galleta, si se ven deliciosas?-pensaba Nicolas al llevarse la galleta a la altura de la nariz y sentir su olor simplemente sintio como un rayo reocrría todo su cuerpo._

Maldición! Otra vez- suspiro Scott caminando rumbo a Nicolas…

p.v. Nicolas:

 _donde estoy ?- mencionó el espía de Scott, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en un pasillo estrecho, totalmente a oscuras al parecer indundado._

Fin p.v Nicolas.

Nicolas, por un demonio despierta! – gritaba Scott sarandeando al aludido cual trapo Viejo.

Sr. Scott que sucede ?- interrogo una joven de cabello griseaseo, ojos verdes, visitendo una blusa formal de colores celestes y fucsia, una flada corta color negro, cominada con medias negras y zapatos de tacpon.

O joven Hiedra, que felicidad en verla, vera, el joven a quien sostengo en brazos y se encuentra inconciente comio una galleta preparada por la Sirena de Cirulian, sin embargo como es bien sabido, los platillos de esta ultima son sumamente venenosos y…-no termino de hablar Scott al sentir ocmo le hera arrebatado el joven de los brazos, mientras la líder de gimnasio de Teselia comenzaba a darle bofetadas.

Entiendo, la ultima vez que trato de darle de comer a mi Garbodor, este termino con una intoxicación severa al punto de la agonia, durante dos semanas.-menciono dandole Bofetadas aún más Fuertes.

 _Pobre Nicolas, si sale vivo de esta tendra que estar en el hospital durante varias semanas- decía Scott viendo la cara inflamada del joven al ser blanco de las bofetadas de la líder tipo veno de Teselia._

Por suerte encontre una cura despues de la primer semana y media – decía Hiedra aplicando una bola fangosa color Griseasea con tonalidades verdosas y moradas, dentro de la boca de Nicolas.

P.v Nicolas:

Nos encontramos con el joven ayudante del más grande millonario del mundo Pokemón, mientras este se encontraba rodeado de 3 lindas mujeres jovenes, las cuales una le daba aire, otra le daba un masaje a los pies.

No se donde estoy, o como llegue aqui pero este es….- no pudo continuar la frase al dares cuenta que todo se volvía oscuridad y comenzaba a sentrse mareado, comenzando a sentir un dolor agonizante en el pecho. Mientras gritaba al aire simplemente de dolor y terro al pensar que algo malo le sucedía.

Fin P.v Nicolas.

No funciono-decía Scott sarandeando a Nicolas de arriba a abajo.

Tranquilo puede tardar varios minutos- mencionó Hiedra, tomando a Nicolas entre sus manos y comenzando a golpearle la cara con el puño.

Pero y si no funciona y se muere?- decía Scott arrebatando A Nicolas nuevamente, tomandolo de los brazos y sacudiendolo cual bandera al viento.

No creo, eseto funciono con un pokemon de tipo veneno puro y que nacio de desechos.-menciono la líder, comenzando a patear al joven mientras Scott lo seguía moviendo.

Y .. sssi … pa.. paaran de goo.. ool … peeeaa…armee ?- menciono Nicolas adolorido y con pocas fuerzas.

Esta vivo!-gritaron Heidra y Scott al mismo tiempo, soltando a Nícolas estampandolo en el techo de la cocina…

Jeje termino, perdonden la tardanza y si no esta editado o corregido, son casi media noche donde vivo , espero les agrade, no he avandonado la historia, y tengo ya el decimo capitulo como un especial por cumplirse un año de la final de la Liga Kalos.

Respondiendo review:

leoKolo: lo lament, parece ser que al pobre Mime, no lo han dejado dormer, aun, pero eso no significa que no lo hará, dormira en el Sofa, que pensas?

Carlos29: jeejeje yo morí de risa cuando leí mi propia historia y ver a Scott "morir" a manos de la Sirena Marimacho me dejo picado, espero sea de tu agrado la continuación.

Elay Grimm: perdona si este capitulo no es demasiado gracioso, y es más relleno que otra cosa (diablos hasta en los fanfic's existe el relleno xD ), epero y tea grade.

Como mencione antes, ESTA ES SOLO EL VOCETO, Y LES DEBO UN CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE CON TODOS Y ERROES SE ME IRA ESTA VEZ, REALMENTE MUERO DE GANAS DE ESCIRBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y DE SUBIRLO , ASI QUE GOCENLO Y PROMETO RESUBIR EN LA BREVEDAD LA HISTORIA YA CORREGIDA.

Bock Habra sido violado?

Ash y Gary despertaran despues de ver el trauma que paso Brock?

A donde fue a parar Nicolas?

Hiedra se vera linda con pelo suelo y largo o en coleta?

Mr. Mime Habra dormido por lo menos 10 minutos en el sofa?

Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el proximo capitulo de "El Comienzo de un Nuevo Reto"

Sin más que decir…

Nos leemos pronto


	9. Chapter IX:Refacción de Media Noche

**EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO RETO**

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

 **Refacción de Media Noche**

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba un aturdido azabache

Oficial le repito que solo estaba sentado bebiendo una copa de vino, tranquilamente viendo la luna de Altamore, cuando ….- Gary no termino de hablar, al escuchar que debajo del suelo donde estaban, se escuchó el estruendo de un cuerpo chocar, haciéndolo reaccionar y detenerse antes de revelar lo que había sucedido en Altamore.

Gary, pillín dime que andabas haciendo con la oficial Jenny en Altamore – decía un criador pokemon de piel morena de manera picara.

Por cierto, Chili ve a avisarle al señor Scott que terminamos de arreglar a los invitados de honor – decía cortésmente Crest a su hermano.

Muy bien hermano – respondió el aludido.

Picante sensación, exquisito jubileo, cual coronación de rey, el momento de la ….-Cilan no termino de hablar al recibir doble golpe en la cabeza por parte de sus hermanos.

Por cierto, chicos, porque tanto alboroto en mi casa- interrogo a los 3 líderes de gimnasio, haciéndolos retroceder del susto.

De… que.. hablas… - decía Crest tratando de hablar en respuesta a Ash.

Porque nos vistieron así?- decía Brock, tratando de desajustar la corbata que ahora llevaba al cuello.

Parezco empoleom, nada mal- decía Gary viéndose en un espejo, mientras se tocaba las nalgas.

Entonces?- volvió a interrogar Ash, dándose cuenta que faltaba Crest, el cual ya se encontraba abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Corre!- Gritaba Chili tratando de detener a Ash.

Deténganlo, si sale de la habitación es nuestra condena, el doctor nos lo advirtió, recuérdalo Brock:

-FLASH BACK BROCK Y ASH-

Señorita por favor espere a que el doctor termine de atender a sus amigos, no puede entrar- decía una enfermera "cortésmente" tratando de no dejar pasar a una chica pelinaranja a una habitación.

….Dentro de la habitación…

Que tan grave fue?- interrogaba un chino moreno, mientras mantenía abrazado la taza del escusado, luchando por no regresar su estómago por enésima vez.

Vamos Brock, no fue tan…..- un chico azabache no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que en media frase termino convulsionando.

Doctor sea honesto, cuanto tiempo nos queda.-decía nuestro criador Pokemón favorito, arrastrándose y sosteniéndose débilmente a la bata del doctor y viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de una falla masiva de órganos.

Enfermera, 3612!, tenemos un 3612!-grito el doctor al ver como Ash convulsionaba, mientras comenzaba a vomitar con mayor fuerza y suplicaba por su muerte.

Doctor, por favor, que pare -

 **16 horas, 30 lavados de estómagos, 999 purgantes de tauros y 10 maxrevivr más tarde….**

Realmente le debo mi vida, en su honor seguiré medicina y a mi primer hijo le pondré su nombre- decía Brock, al borde del llanto, besando la mano derecha del PokeGaleno, arrodillado frente a él.

Vamos Brock, no es para tanto, como muestra de cariño hoy preparo yo la cena.- decía una chica pelinaranja.

NO!- grito el poke galeno

Digo, no estos jóvenes tienen prohibido comer cualquier tipo de comida solida por 2 días, más que papillas de frutas.-decia el doctor aterrado por la mirada asesina de Misty.

Osh, doxhctor grassshias por sadvadme la vida- trataba de hablar Ash atragantándose con varias porciones de comida en la boca, siendo internado nuevamente en el hospital …

-FIN FLASH BACK BROCK Y ASH-

Esperen eso realmente paso…- preguntaban Crest, Chili y Cilan al mismo tiempo.

Pico taladro!- gritaba Gary emulando ser un empoleon.

Gary- decía Ash

Eso..-decía Brock

No funcionara!- gritaban Crest, Chili y cilan.

Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo, de alguna manera tenía que escapar de esa brutal escena, prefiero comer partes de un Muk antes de la comida de …. – no termino de hablar nuestro carismático Prof. Pokemón al escuchar el crujido de nudillos y el sonido seco de dos cuerpos estampados contra la pared.

Garnet Oak, que acaba de decir…- se escuchaba una voz delicada mientras se veía como dos entrenadores de colores extravagantes y un morenazo se abrazaban con temor en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, a la vez que dos personas eran sostenidas por los pies de la joven pelinaranja.

Corre!- se escuchó débilmente la voz de Ash.

Nosotros detendremos a tan grande fiera..-menciono Cilan para luego sentir como la presión en su espalda incrementaba y todo se le oscurecía.

Algunas palabras antes del festín?- pregunto la joven a quien tenía frente de ella

No me justa que me digan "Garnet" parece nombre de mujer!- decía Gary débilmente mientras veía como el alma de Ash y Cilan se escapaban por sus respectivas bocas

Sobreviran nuestros meseros favoritos a las manos de la Sirena de Cirulean?

Nuestros protagonistas volverán a visitar aquel hospital?

Cuál es el nombre del Galeno que desafío a Misty y sobrevivió para contarlo?

Mr. Mime habrá dormido en el sofá?

Brock se casara algún dia?

Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo de "El Comienzo de un Nuevo Reto"

Bueno ha pasado más de un año y pues … he vuelto … por lo menos les dejo este nuevo capítulo para su deleite.

Espero sus review

Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado para todos

Nos leemos pronto


	10. ChapterX Dureza máxima, lazos y hermanda

**EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CAMINO**

-Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

 _-Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

Aclaración legal: pokemon y cada uno de sus personajes NO me pertenecen e tomado prestado los personajes para darles vida.

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 3 semanas y el gimnasio de ciudad verde sigue sin estar disponible- mencionaba fastidiado Gary

Al menos durante este tiempo hemos podido entrenar y ponernos en mejores condiciones-mencionaba Brock tranquilamente.

Brock crees estar listo para enfrentar a Forrest?- pregunto Ash de manera seria.

Desde que deje el gimnasio a su cargo tras mi regreso de Sinnoh, descuide mis entrenamientos, sin embargo desde que Scott nos puso este nuevo reto, revivió en mi aquella chispa que pensé haber perdido.

Si es el caso estaríamos en Ciudad Plateada dentro de una semana aproximadamente, tomando en cuenta que tomemos varios días para entrenar en Bosque Verde.- menciono Gary.

Mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio de Ciudad plateada.

Muy bien joven Forrest, el entrenamiento ha concluido, el día de mañana vendrá tu hermano junto a Ash y Gary, desde que entraron a bosque verde he colocado a varios entrenadores de nivel alto para que se enfrenten a ellos y puedan entrenar de mejor manera, siendo ayudados por Nicolás, de tal manera que será una batalla más allá de lo normal.- mencionaba Scott.

Entiendo, me siento feliz y emocionado porque por primera vez me enfrentare de manera oficial ante mi hermano, independientemente de ganar o perder, me sentiré orgulloso y satisfecho de dar todo de mí, de que mis compañeros y amigos pokemón estén a mi lado y juntos nos esforzaremos más haya de nuestros límites- mencionaba Forrest visiblemente emocionado.

Es de mañana en Ciudad Plateada, sin embargo no es un día como cualquier otro, este día se enfrentarán dos promesas del mundo pokemón por el título de líder de gimnasio.

Muy bien amigos ha llegado la hora, salgan todos!- gritaba visiblemente emocionado mientras arrojaba varias pokeballs.

 **Steell!- Steelix**

 **Geo geo!- Geodude.**

 **Cro Cro bat!- Crobat.**

 **Forrest!- Forrestress**

 **Lud lud dicolooo!- ludicolo**

 **Marsh marsht!- Marshtomp**

 **Sudo!- Sudowoodo.**

 **Croag- Croagunk**

 **Chanssey!- Chansey**

Como saben hoy tendremos nuestra mayor prueba, después de varios años hoy pisaremos un gimnasio como entrenador, hoy sabremos si nuestros conocimientos, habilidades y lazos son suficientes para recuperar el título de Líder de Gimnasio.- decía nervioso asía sus compañeros, al momentos que estos les daban su apoyo rodeándolo.

Gracias chicos, tienen razón hoy es el gran día, además después de esto debemos prepararnos para volvernos un buen rival para Gary y Ash, por eso Steelix, Forrestress, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo y Chansey, serán quienes enfrentemos este desafío, mientras que el resto observaran cada batalla para aprender de ellas.- decía Brock, mientras regresaba a sus compañeros

Es hora- decía seriamente Gary.

Estaremos siempre a tu lado-decía orgullosamente Ash.- al momento que los 3 entraban por la puerta principal del Gimnasio, nuevamente como retadores en el caso de 2 y por primera vez para brock.

 **Dureza máxima, lazos y hermandad**

Vaya, cuantos recuerdos-decían Ash, Gary y Brock al mismo tiempo.

Bienvenidos sean retadores, al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada- mencionaba una voz dentro del Gimnasio mientras las luces se apagaban para enfocar solamente a nuestros tres héroes.

Bienvenido hermano, es el momento de poner a prueba nuestra fortaleza.- decía sonriente Forrest mientras veía fijamente a Brock.

Esta mañana tenemos la batalla por el título de Líder de Gimnasio, para tal evento se encuentran junto a nosotros el Fundador de La Batalla de La Frontera el Señor Scott, el Presidente Asociación Pokemón el Sr. Goodshow y supervisora de Gimnasios la Enfermera Joey.

Espero gustosa ver la batalla entre hermanos- decía la supervisora de Gimnasios Joey.

Espero ansioso cada una de estas batallas- mencionaba alegre el Sr. Goodshow.

Como bien saben de ganar Brock tus pokemóns serán recuperados, habiendo una hora de descanso entre esta batalla para enfrentarlos.-decía seriamente Scott.

Las reglas para el primer combate serán 3 Pokemón por entrenador, el retador harpa el primer movimiento, se permite el uso de legendarios de poseerlo y mega evoluciones, no habrá límite de tiempo, ¿entendido?- interrogaba el árbitro para este encuentro.

Si/entendido- respondieron Forrest y Brock respectivamente.

Que comience la Batalla:

 _ **BROCK EX LÍDER Y RETADOR VS FORREST ACTUAL LÍDER DE GIMNASIO:**_

Bien hermano esta vez iremos con todo, antes que nada todos mis Pokemón estarán presentes como observadores, siendo únicamente llamado al campo aquellos que luchen. Salgan todos!- decía Brock mientras arrojaba todas sus balls

 **Steell!- Steelix**

 **Geo geo!- Geodude.**

 **Cro Cro bat!- Crobat.**

 **Forrest!- Forrestress**

 **Lud lud dicolooo!- ludicolo**

 **Marsh marsht!- Marshtomp**

 **Sudo!- Sudowoodo.**

 **Croag- Croagunk**

 **Chanssey!- Chansey**

Muy bien hermano, en ese caso salgan también:

 **Go go lem!- Golem**

 **Cra cra craadiily!- Cradily**

 **Tyrrai!-Tyranitar**

 **Soul!- Solrok**

 **Trryram!- Tyrantrum**

 **Swam sswamp!- Swampert**

Ve Golem yo te elijo compañero! / Yo te elijo amigo mío, ve Marshtomp! – Gritaban ambos hermanos con voz desafiante uno al otro.

La batalla da inicio- afirmaba el árbitro al levantar ambas manos para dar inicio al duelo

Bien hermano no me iré con limitaciones, Marshtomp usa Agua lodosa- daba la primer orden el hermano mayor.

 **Maaarsh toomp!- Marshtomp obedecía a su entrenador mientras realizaba una ola y surfeaba sobre esta, con la diferencia que esta ola era de un color café claro.**

Rápido Golem Protección!-daba instrucciones Forrest a su compañero.

 **Goolem- rápidamente se cubría con un aura protectora saliendo ileso del ataque de su oponente.**

Bien no me esperaba menos del líder tipo roca más joven de la historia, pero eso no es todo hermanito, usa Hidropulso y tóxico- ordeno Brock a su Pokemón.

 **Mmaarshhh mar mar toooomp! – Gritaba el pequeño pokemon anfibio a la vez que creaba una serie de ondas de agua que iban directo a Golem mientras estas se tornaban de un color morado oscuro impactando de lleno contra este dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.**

Golem no puede continuar el combate es a favor del retador Brock- señalaba el árbitro mientras elevaba la mano del lado del retador para señalar su victoria.

Nada mal hermano, ahora entiendo la razón de la cual eras el anterior líder – decía Forrest mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie al primer Pokemón caído en combate, llevándolo junto al resto de sus compañeros; sin embargo ahora comienza la verdadera batalla ve Cradily

 **Craa diilly!- gritaba emocionado Cradily**

Comiencen!- anunciaba el árbitro levantando ambas manos

Hermano en esta ocasión comenzaré. Cradily usa Terremoto!

 **Craaaa di!- decía decidido el Pokemón planta roca, mientras daba un brinco para dar un pisotón de gran magnitud provocando que el campo de batalla comenzara a moverse abruptamente, sintiéndose hasta el área de espectadores.**

 **Pdv Brock**

 _En ese preciso momento me di cuenta, mi hermanito iba decido a defender con todas sus fuerzas aquel título que tiempo atrás le encomendé, sin embargo si deseo realmente seguir adelante con mis amigos y compañeros, recobrar el título de Líder de Gimnasio y sobre todo disfrutar de cada batalla como hace mucho no lo hacía debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo junto a mis Pokemón_

 _ **Fin pdv Brock**_

Salta lo más alto que puedas Marshtomp y utiliza Ventisca- ordenaba Brock a su fiel compañero de Hoenn

Cradily rápido usa Roca afilada y Poder pasado para protegerte- ordenaba Forrest de manera calmada a su amigo de la misma región que Marshtomp

 **ambos Pokemón realizaron las instrucciones de sus entrenadores, siendo así que Cradily no solo logro protegerse del ataque de tipo hielo usando como escudo y contrataque Poder Pasado y Roca Afilada a Marshtomp, levantándose cada uno de los pilares de roca afilada rodeada de fragmentos de rocas más pequeñas las cuales al impactar con el Pokemón del retador no solo provocaron un impacto de directo el cual elevo aún más por los aires al Pokemón bípedo , sino siendo este rodeado en un torbellino de fragmentos los cuales impactaban en su cuerpo uno a uno provocando aún más daño a este, el cual al caer en el campo de batalla se encontraba fuera de combate.**

Marshtompo no puede continuar, Forrest es el ganador de la batalla- mencionaba el árbitro a la vez que Brock llevaba a su fiel amigo a junto a sus demás compañeros.

Bien hermanito has mejorado debo de reconocerlo, pero aun debo cumplir con mi viaje, así que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán más difíciles, ve Croagunk

La batalla entre Cradily vs Croagunk da comienzo-anunciaba el árbitro.

Croagunk Corpulencia- ordenaba Brock

 **Croa croa gunk!- gritaba el Pokemón anfibio mientras realizaba posturas de fisiculturista**

Rápido Cradily utiliza Día Soleado- ordenaba Forrest en respuesta

 **Cra ddiii lyyyy!- gritaba el Pokemón planta fósil al cielo mientras el ambiente se volvía más caluroso y un fuerte sol invadía el campo de batalla**

Croagunk usa Terratemblor para desestabilizar a Cradily y embístelo con ataques continuos de Demolición-daba instrucción Brock a su Pokemón rana toxica

 **Croagunk!- daba un fuerte pisotón al suelo desestabilizando el equilibrio de su rival de batalla, corriendo y saltando hábilmente entre el campo de batalla acercándose rápidamente cargando energía en sus puños para dar el golpe devastador al Pokemón fósil acertando el primer golpe…**

Cradily utiliza Golpe Roca para contra restar los terremoto, luego utiliza Tormenta de Arena-mencionaba a su Pokemón el actual Líder de Gimnasio.

 **Cra cra – Cradily intercepto el segundo golpe de Croagunk, resistiendo y devolviendo cada uno de los golpes dados, abriendo una oportunidad de 2 segundos en el cual ejecuto el segundo ataque, obligando a su oponente a retirarse y cubrirse.**

Croagunk cuidado, cúbrete y resiste- comandaba Brock a su compañero.

 **Croa croa- el Pokemón veneno simplemente mantenía una postura de cautela resguardando su visión para no perder precisión.**

Cradily utiliza Hierba Lazo sostén a Croagunk de los pies y utiliza Giga Impacto-ordeno confiado el hermano menor de los combatientes.

 **Craa, craaa deellyyy, gritaba eufórico el Pokemón planta roca, mientras algunas pequeñas ramas sostenían firmemente los pies del Pokemón rana venosa, a la vez qaue se acercaba rápidamente cubierto de un aura morada a gran velocidad impactando de lleno contra su oponente…**

Croagunk DESQUITA!- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el hermano mayor

 **Crrao, croa gaunk, mantenía la postura mientras esperaba el impacto, propinando un impacto de igual o mayor potencia al recibir el primer golpe de giga impacto, devolviendo el ataque con precisión y seguridad.**

 _Al impactar Giga Impacto con Croagunk y este usar desquite hizo que ambos Pokemón salieran despedidos uno del otro, estampando a ambos en la pared opuesta a su contrincante._

 **Inicio Pdv Brock.**

En el momento que ambos ataques se repelían, veía como el Pokemón de Forrest resistía con firmeza, dando su mayor esfuerzo junto a él.

No sé en qué momento croagunk paso al lado mío, lo que si logre ver una sonrisa reflejada en su mirada, llena de satisfacción, de un momento a otro ya estaba inconsciente en la pared… pero …

 **Fin pdv Brock**

 **Inicio Pdv Forrest.**

 **En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, lo vi, vi pasar a Cradily pasar junto a mí, luchando aun contra Croagunk, en un último intento por lograr vencerlo con sus últimas fuerzas golpeo propiana un ataque el cual manda a volar a su oponente contra la pared.**

 **Soy un mal entrenador, no sé qué ataque uso, la verdad lo último que recuerdo es que en el momento que yacía en la pared ya estaba a su lado, sin embargo…**

 **Fin del Pdv de Forrest**

 _Al tiempo en el área de espectadores y de los delegados presentes._

Vaya jamás pensé que Brock mantendría el control de la batalla haciendo pensar a su oponente que el poseía la victoria-mencionaba Ash de manera sería y analítica.

Es verdad, sin embargo Forrest es realmente sorprendente para hacer que Brock emplee Desquite de manera ofensiva y defensiva-decía detenidamente Gary, analizando la batalla que se mantenía en expectativa ante el resultado del combate.

Sin duda es un gran entrenador, ha logrado recuperar su condición en poco menos de un mes- mencionaba Scott con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sin duda alguna esto tiene que ver con el entrenamiento con los entrenadores del bosque verde que les impuso- mencionaba la Inspectora Joey.

Sin embargo esos no son todos sus Pokemón y está guardando lo mejor para enfrentarse a Gary y ha Ash- mencionaba Charles Goodshow.

 _Volviendo al campo de batalla…_

Tanto Cradily como Croagunk no pueden continuar, el encuentro es un empate, por favor elijan sus siguiente Pokemón.-anunciaba el árbitro levantando ambas manos en el centro del gimnasio.

No puedo creer que hemos llegado a esto hermano.-mencionaba Forrest, con emoción y decisión en su voz.

No está mal sin embargo para continuar mi camino, debo de vencerte hermano.- mencionaba Brock de manera seria, cruzando los brazos.

¿Están listos?, comiencen- mencionaba el árbitro al ver a ambos hermanos viéndose fijamente sin parpadear, manteniendo una sonrisa.

¡Sin remordimiento! – gritaban ambos hermanos

¡Steelix ve!-gritaba Brock manteniendo su postura seria, firme como roca, dura como el acero.

Cuento contigo ¡Tyranitar!- gritaba Forrest, colocando un pie tras del otro a forma de apoyo, alzando su brazo izquierdo ordenando a su Pokemón ir con todo.

 **Graaarr Steee seelleeix grr! Rugía fuertemente Steelix anidando ligeramente a su oponente como a su entrenador**

 **Try trya try raini targrgrgrrr!- rugía ferozmente Tyranitar mientras una tormenta de arena invadía el campo de batalla, mirando fijamente a su oponente pese a la fuerte mirada inflexible que despedía.**

¡!Cola Dragón!- comandaban ambos hermanos

 **Tiyyrranitarr/ Ssteellstellixx!- gritaban ambos Pokemón chocando el uno con el otro sus colas cargadas con el potente ataque dragón, el cual ninguno de los dos cedía, provocando así una onda expansiva la cual se llegó a sentir hasta el área de espectadores**

Veo que tu compañero tiene un buen nivel, ¿pero estará a la altura?- preguntaba Brock seriamente

Es hora de averiguarlo hermano- contesto Forrest

Tyranitar Surf!-ordenaba Forrest

 **Ty!- dentro del campo se formaba una corriente de agua la cual luego se elevó varios metros, en la cual Tyranitar se movía a través del campo**

Steelix deshaz esa ola con Pulso Dragón- ordeno Brock tranquilamente

 **Steell!- sonriendo de forma burlona acumulo energía en sus fauces, esperando a que la ola estuviese dentro de una distancia cercana, soltando en ese momento una energía de mayoría tonalidad morada que formaba una especie de dragón, la cual al impactar contra el muro de agua la atravesó completamente, desestabilizando de sus sima a su oponente, el cual al desintegrarse su ataque cayó en picada al suelo…**

Tyranitar rápido utiliza Híper Rayo en Steelix – ordeno el actual líder de gimnasio.

 **Tyyyra!- en plena caída acumulo de forma rápida energía dentro de sus fauces las cuales de forma magistral logro golpear por sorpresa a Steelix, el cual junto a su entrenador esperaban el hiper rayo como amortiguador a la caída.**

Muy bien hecho Forrest, realmente me sorprendió la forma de atacar de tu Tyranitar, se ve que lo has entrenado bien, logro superar su temor, de cuando era un pequeño Larvitar- mencionaba Brock aligerando brevemente su postura reconociendo el nivel y entrenamiento de su hermano y compañero Pokemón

Gracias hermano- sonreía abiertamente Forrest.

Sin embargo esto se acabó acá, Steelix excavar y al salir remátalo con Cola Dragón- comando Brock de tal forma que su presencia y la de su Pokemón emitían dureza e intimidación.

 **Steel- sonrió nuevamente el Pokemón serpiente acero al enterrarse rápidamente bajo tierra, saliendo del lado de su actual rival de batalla acertando un golpe directo, rematándolo con su cola cargada, sin embargo esta se quedó atorada.**

Lo siento hermano pero esto no ha terminado, ¡Tyranitar amigo mío es hora de mostrar la fuerza que juntos hemos alcanzado, que nuestra amistad y nuestros lazos se unan, vamos más allá de la evolución, mega evoluciona!-hablaba firmemente y lleno de seguridad mientras dos lazos de energía nacidos entre entrenador y Pokemón uniéndose cada par con el del otro.

 **¡Tyy raaaa niiii taaaarrrr!- gritaba fuertemente mientras los lazos entre entrenador y pokemón se unían, reflejando un cambio físico en este último, comenzando a crecer la cola de este y dividirse hasta poseer 3 extensiones más, en las rodillas comenzaron a salir una protuberancia filosa, las piernas engrosando mientras se marcaban dos comisuras dentro de estas, elevando ligeramente su altura comenzando a marcarse su forma de pupitar en el pecho, junto a dos marcas rojas dentro de esta a forma de suedo ojos, cubriendo la parte superior de sus hombros con 3 protuberancias largas de cada lado a forma de armadura, saliendo un cuerno sobre cada uno de los laterales sobre los ojos, para luego crecer varios cuernos del cuello bajando por la espalda**

Ahora Mega Tyranitar arroja a Steelix contra el suelo, sostenlo y carga un Híper Rayo hasta que te diga- ordeno seriamente Forrest.

 **Ty ra!- arrojo bruscamente a Steelix contra el suelo, para luego sostenerlo entre sus garras, sonriendo maliciosamente para luego comenzar a generar energía dentro de sus fauces, cargarla, acumularla y aumentarla esperando la orden de su entrenador para soltar la energía de lleno, sin embargo en ese momento su oponente comenzó a brilar.**

Nada mal hermano, Steelix es hora de mostrar nuestra unión, nuestra voluntad, amistad y fortaleza, amigo mío mostremos la determinación que ambos hemos formado durante estos años, Mega Evoluciona Steelix

 **¡Ssteeeeeellliiiiixxxxxxx!- sonrió nuevamente con gran malasia mientras veía a su rival cargar su ataque más poderoso, comenzando a unir los lazos que se formaban de él y su entrenador, comenzando a brillar con intensidad, alargando su cuerpo, mientras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a engordar, asimilando a su anterior forma de ónix, de las parte más anchas comenzaron a brotarles cristales uno a uno, hasta llegar a la cola la cual se convirtió en un trozo de cristal sólido y macizo, entre cada zona anca se formaron secones más pequeñas sobre las cuales a los laterales se les formaron círculos azules sobre fondos negros, en la cabeza se le formaron 3 protuberancias de cada lado a la altura de la boca sobre las cuales se les formaron 3 protuberancias a forma de dientes, alargándosele el rostro, sobre los ojos se le formo un cuerno alargado asía atrás el cual llegaba al final de la cabeza, de la tierra comenzaron a rodearle rocas flotando por el gran flujo magnético que su actual cuerpo generaba, obligando que su rival soltara el agarre.**

Ha llegado el final hermano, con esto se decide todo- decía Forrest

Conservaras el puesto, o lograre recuperarlo- respondía Brock.

Demos todo hasta el final/hermano!- gritaban ambos entrenadores respectivamente.

Tyranitar!/ Steelix! Híper Rayo – ordenaron ambos hermanos como ataque final-

 **Taaayraaniiitaaarrr! / Sstteeeellliiiiixxx! Ambos Pokemón cargaron al máximo su ataque final, siendo Tyranitar quien al haber mantenido la carga de su ataque aun soltando del agarre a su oponente quien lanzo el movimiento primero…**

Ahora Stelix mostremos nuestro poder- mencionaba Brock rompiendo su postura por vez primera y alzando su puño al frente a la vez que Steelix soltaba su potente ataque siendo este interceptado por el propio ataque de Tyranitar.

Ambos ataques chocaron uno al otro siendo el de Tyranitar quien aparentaba mayor fuerza y oportunidad de victoria, sin embargo cuando este comenzó a avanzar, el Pokemón Serpiente Acero en su forma megaevolucionada abrió por completo sus fauces incrementado de esta manera la cantidad de energía y la fuerza expulsada por esta, engullendo de tal forma el ataque del Pokemón Acorazado Tierra Siniestra en su forma más fuerte, golpeándolo de lleno, provocando una explosión intensa en la cual este simplemente desapareció, dejando únicamente una onda expansiva y cortina de humo tan grande, profunda y densa que todo el gimnasio fue cubierto.

 _En el área de los espectadores al despejarse la cortina de humo_

Es imposible, ese último ataque pudo tragar prácticamente a uno que tenía mayor energía acumulada y cercanía al rival- preguntaba atónito Ash a Gary.

Ese es el poder de un líder de Gimnasio- preguntaba directamente a Scott

Muchacho acaban de presenciar el nivel del primer líder de gimnasio de tipo roca de Kanto, sin embargo el actualmente no tiene el nivel que poseen el resto de líderes, los cuales han entrenado arduamente todos estos años-respondía el Sr. Goodshow.

El árbitro dará su veredicto- únicamente menciono la inspectora Joey

 _Volviendo a la arena de batalla._

Lentamente la cortina de humo se disipa dejando un escenario simplemente impactante, de un lado se encuentra aun de pie Tyranitar con los brazos levantados a cada lado defendiendo a su compañero, sin su megaevolución, mientras del otro nos encontramos a Mega Steelix aun de pie.

Tyranitar- mencionaban ambos hermanos al ver la determinación del Pokemón más fuerte de Forrest, aun inconsciente defendiendo el puesto de su entrenador y amigo.

Tyranitar no puede continuar, el ganador es Steelix, por lo tanto el vencedor y actual Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Brock – dictaminaba el árbitro levantando ambas manos frente a si, formando una equis (X) con estos.

Hermano, muchas felicidades, aun me falta experiencia, y en esta batalla me he dado cuenta que debo seguir entrenando para mantener en alto el orgullo de nuestro gimnasio- mencionaba Forrest mientras alzaba la vista, la cual se veía un deseo de seguir luchando, pero la tristeza de perder.

Hermanito, lo has hecho muy bien, la verdad jamás imagine que aquel pequeño Larvitar hoy quedara de pie defendiendo tus sueños- mencionaba Brock mientras acariciaba a su ahora Steelix, acercándose a Tyranitar para felicitarlo por su esfuerzo y asistirlo para que no se resintiera físicamente del combate que acaba de tener.

Muchas felicidades Brock y Forrest/ estamos orgullosos de ambos – mencionaban ambos padres completando la frase del otro.

Hermanos estuvieron increíbles/ Brock no te había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho hermanote/ Forrest hoy luchaste como nunca- mencionaban los cada hermano y hermana de los entrenadores.

Gracias …-alcanzaron a decir ambos hermanos antes de ser interrumpidos por Scott.

Tendremos un descanso de dos horas, para recuperar a todos sus Pokemón, así como para que puedas añadir a tus otros Pokemón que habían quedado bajo el cuidado de tu padre- menciono Scott a ahora Líder de Gimnasio.

Bueno hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, les pido disculpas, he estado algo ocupado con la universidad, y no había podido escribir, jamás dejare esta historia a medias, posiblemente me tarde en actualizar, pero siempre habrá capitulo nuevo.

Le agradezco a cada uno de los que me siguen y siguen esta historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sin más que decir nos vemos pronto.

Pd.: si quieren saber que paso en Pueblo Paleta, dentro de la casa de Ash, así como la respuesta a si Mr. Mime durmió en el sofá o no, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "El Comienzo de un Nuevo Camino"


End file.
